History Maker
by Grey Cho
Summary: ... Karena kami adalah pencipta sejarah. [AR/AU]


Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU/AR

Heiji/Kazuha

For Aan Dongdong

 **History Maker**

" **We're born to make history."**

Pernahkan terpikir jika keabadian bisa menyentuh manusia? Seratus persen akan menentang, mengatakan bahwa manusia adalah makhluk rapuh yang diikat oleh waktu. Namun, ada beberapa manusia yang memperoleh pengecualian terkait hukum alam tersebut. Dua di antaranya adalah Heiji dan Kazuha. Mereka adalah manusia yang hidup sejak lama dalam wujud manusia remaja. Mereka telah mengarungi banyaknya peradaban. Kala manusia masih menggunakan sistem pertukaran hingga muncullah alat tukar, yakni uang. Merekalah yang menjadi saksi ketika surat digantikan surat elektronik. Merekalah yang merasakan ketika suara manusia di ujung dunia bisa didengarkan. Mereka telah jauh melanglang buana. Mereka hidup dengan membawa tugas tertentu, yakni menciptakan sejarah. Mereka akan menentukan sejarah apa yang terjadi di muka bumi. Mereka akan menentukan kejadian apa yang seharusnya masuk ke dalam sejarah, kejadian apa yang patut menjadi sejarah, atau siapa gerangan yang namanya layak dicatat dalam sejarah. Mereka akan memilih sejarah yang akan terjadi, mendatangi setiap manusia untuk membisikkan ide, pergi, dan menunggu sejarah tersebut muncul.

Di zaman ini, keduanya telah menentukan kejadian apa yang akan termasuk dalam sejarah. Di tempat mereka berdua ditugaskan, Jepang, mereka telah memilih suatu peristiwa besar. Berawal dari sang pemuda yang mendapat tugas membisikkan gagasan pada manusia fana, Heiji, seorang pria menjadi bos organisasi kejahatan yang mengidamkan keabadian. Berawal dari bisikan Kazuha pada seorang pria, pria tersebut kini melahirkan seorang anak yang merupakan calon detektif masa depan. Pemuda yang namanya juga diperhitungkan masuk dalam sejarah. Sosok Heiji dan Kazuha bisa dengan mudah terhapus dari ingatan sesuai kehendak mereka, maka tak pernah ada yang menyadari bahwa mereka tidak menua. Keduanya menciptakan ingatan palsu, menyatu dengan dua keluarga seakan-akan keluarga tersebut bagian dari mereka. Mereka mengawasi, berkawan dengan peran-peran penting dalam sejarah yang akan mereka ciptakan.

* * *

Kazuha menyeruput secangkir kopi dengan wajah bosan. Di hadapannya, seorang pemuda tengah bertopang dagu, menampakkan raut muka tak kalah bosan.

"Kapan organisasi mulai bergerak? Aku ingin cepat menentukan sejarah lain untuk diciptakan." Kazuha memutar-mutar sedotan di tangan.

Pemuda berkulit gelap di depannya melenguh. "Aku lupa wajah bos mereka. Selain itu, menghilangkan ingatan memerlukan kekuatan lebih. Kekuatanku belum bangkit sepenuhnya. Bisa gawat jika ada ingatan yang belum kuhapus karena kekuatanku tidak cukup. Kau saja yang pergi ke tempat bos mereka. Kekuatanmu masih penuh, bukan?"

Gadis berkuncir satu menggembungkan pipi. "Kau menyuruh gadis sepertiku pergi ke tempat pria dewasa?"

"Kau pergi ke tempat Yusaku Kudo."

Sang gadis terdiam, menunjukkan senyuman simpul. Heiji sudah menduga bahwa sang gadis ingin menyegerakan sejarah yang satu ini. Sejarah tak pernah instan diciptakan. Orang-orang terpilih seperti mereka menganalisis lama dan berbuat banyak demi terciptanya kejadian yang layak dijadikan sejarah. Ada banyak di antara manusia terpilih seperti mereka yang gagal menciptakan sejarah dan keduanya kehilangan jejak mereka.

Keduanya tak pernah tahu sampai kapan mereka harus hidup untuk mengukir sejarah. Heiji telah merasakan pergi ke beragam kota di Jepang, membisikkan dorongan pada manusia-manusia berbakat dan terlahirlah mereka yang namanya masuk dalam buku sejarah, baik dalam hal positif maupun negatif. Minggu lalu, Kazuha bertolak ke Kyushu. Gadis itu mencari target dan menemukan seorang bocah yang tengah bermain biola di taman. Kazuha menyokong sang bocah, berkata bahwa dia akan menjadi orang hebat di masa depan. Lantas, Kazuha kembali menemukan seorang wanita, mantan pemain biola yang mengalami cedera tangan. Kazuha menitahkan sang wanita untuk mengunjungi sebuah taman karena di sana ada sebuah keajaiban yang bisa mengubah masa depan wanita tersebut. Sang pencipta sejarah lalu menghilangkan ingatan tentang dirinya dari dua manusia yang baru dia temui, membuat seolah-olah ucapannya adalah pemikiran mereka berdua. Beginilah pula proses déjà vu terbentuk. Déjà vu merupakan hasil aksi sang pencipta sejarah yang mengingatkan objek mereka untuk berada di jalur yang telah mereka sediakan agar sejarah yang dikehendaki aman. Namun, manusia tentu tidak mengetahuinya.

"Heiji," panggil Kazuha. Gadis itu mengambil simpulan perihal sesuatu dan berniat memastikannya. "Kau benar-benar menganggap Shinichi sebagai sahabatmu, ya."

Tubuh pemuda bersurai hitam tersentak dari topangan dagunya, seakan membenarkan tebakan Kazuha.

"Ingat, Heiji. Kita tidak boleh terbawa perasaan. Kita berperan untuk menciptakan sejarah."

* * *

Tangan gulita milik Heiji meraba sebuah foto yang dia rekatkan di dinding. Fotonya dengan Kazuha saat pergi ke taman bermain. Sejujurnya, Heiji mulai merasa terbebani dengan perannya. Terlebih, Heiji harus menyeret banyak manusia, banyak nyawa, dalam sejarah kali ini. Sejarah yang dia dan Kazuha akan ciptakan. Bukan hanya soal Shinichi, melainkan soal Kazuha sendiri. Heiji tahu, Kazuha berpura-pura jatuh cinta kepadanya. Semua gerak-gerik sang gadis adalah lakon untuk menyukseskan terciptanya sejarah dan Heiji mulai merasa risih dengan semua itu. Itu semua karena dirinya telah larut dalam kehidupan dan mulai berpikir ingin menjalani peran tanpa harus memikirkan tetek bengek menciptakan sejarah atau apa pun itu. Entah sejak kapan, Heiji merasa kehidupan begitu tak adil. Mereka lahir dan diberikan tugas demikian. Mencoba bunuh diri pun hasilnya sama, dia akan bangkit kembali. Heiji mengidamkan sesuatu. Pemuda itu mulai mengidamkan senyuman tulus Kazuha. Heiji ingin melihat Kazuha yang tidak sedang berakting demi misi. Bisakah keinginannya berada di atas prioritasnya?

" _Heiji, aku punya ide!"_

" _Ide apa itu?"_

" _Kita akan menciptakan sejarah terkait obat yang bisa membuat seseorang hidup abadi atau bangkit dari kematian! Aku akan memilih siapa saja pemerannya."_

" _Aku akan membantumu. Ini akan menjadi proyek duet kita."_

" _Iya! Ayo kita bekerja sama!"_

Sang pemuda mengepalkan tangan, meninjukannya pada lantai. Kenapa dia dan Kazuha harus dilahirkan seperti ini? Kenapa mereka tidak dilahirkan sebagai manusia biasa saja?

* * *

Heiji menonton Kazuha yang tengah berbincang ria dengan Ran. Siapa sangka jika tawa dan senyuman gadis berkuncir satu itu hanya kepalsuan? Siapa sangka bahwa semua ini hanyalah drama yang mereka rencanakan? Heiji mengenal Kazuha begitu lama, nyaris dua ratus tahun yang lalu. Dalam sebuah perjalanan, keduanya dipertemukan dan akhirnya sadar bahwa mereka sama-sama pencipta sejarah. Heiji mengenang sosok Kazuha yang masih mengenakan _furisode_. Gadis itu tetap dalam wujud remaja, tapi lebih terlihat dewasa dari riasannya. Pewarna bibir merah, surai yang dibiarkan tergerai, dan wajah putih dari bedak dingin. Sosok sang gadis teringat jelas di benaknya. Mereka bertukar obrolan, menikmati segelas teh hijau berdua. Sampai akhirnya, Heiji menawarkan perjalanan bersama. Mereka pergi ke berbagai macam tempat, membujuk manusia, dan menciptakan beberapa sejarah.

Satu hal yang menyesakkan dada Heiji adalah melihat Kazuha yang telah mati berkali-kali. Ketika peperangan, gadis itu tertembak begitu tragis. Peluru menembus tubuhnya tepat di depan Heiji. Heiji tahu sang gadis akan kembali hidup, tapi tidak bisa tidak berteriak sekencang mungkin. Usai keadaan membaik, Heiji yang membawa tubuh Kazuha ke tempat aman bisa melihat proses restorasi tubuh Kazuha. Luka menganga bekas tembakan kembali menutup, kulit yang pasi kembali merona, dan kelopak mata pun terbuka. Kejadian it uterus berulang hingga saat ini. Beberapa tahun lalu, untuk menciptakan senjata nuklir, Kazuha harus bertemu dengan beberapa orang. Heiji menemaninya. Pemuda itu pun mati satu kali dan harus melihat Kazuha dijadikan kelinci percobaan. Jika dihitung, Kazuha telah mati sepuluh kali untuk menciptakan sejarah senjata nuklir di Jepang. Tentu tak ada yang berduka. Tak akan ada orang yang bersedih atau cemas. Namun, Heiji menyadarinya. Mereka menyadari esensi satu sama lain. Jika memang ada cara untuk menghentikan tugas mereka, Heiji akan hidup untuk mencarinya.

* * *

Tubuh Heiji melompat tinggi, menyambangi kediaman salah seorang anggota bernama Vermouth. Heiji membisikkan sesuatu pada Vermouth, mengimi-imingi sang wanita hingga terbujuk dan menghilangkan ingatan sang wanita tentang dirinya. Heiji ingin segera menuntaskan sejarah besar yang hendak mereka ciptakan. Setelah ini, cukuplah mereka menciptakan sejarah kecil seperti kelahiran kendaraan baru, pemain drama baru, atau apa pun yang tidak akan melibatkan nyawa. Heiji mulai geram mempermainkan nyawa banyak orang, bahkan nyawa dirinya dan Kazuha.

Sang pemuda menyaksikan sosok Shinichi yang diam-diam hendak melancarkan aksinya. Dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi, tapi tidak bisa secara spesifik mengetahui kejadian yang belum terjadi. Heiji hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan Shinichi dan orang di sekitarnya.

"Jangan ada korban jauh lebih banyak," pinta sang pemuda.

Bola mata kelamnya lantas menangkap sosok Kazuha yang berdiri tak jauh dari Shinichi. Gadis itu bersembunyi di balik dinding, mengawasi rencana Shinichi. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menyadari adanya selongsong yang diarahkan padanya!

"KAZUHA!"

Tubuh Heiji beranjak menghampiri tubuh Kazuha ketika melihat sang penembak menekan pelatuk senjata. Kenapa dia melindungi Kazuha? Lebih dari siapa pun, Heiji tahu bahwa Kazuha bisa hidup kembali. Namun, Heiji tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri.

"HEIJI!"

Bocah Hattori menyentuh perutnya. Ada genangan darah yang kini hadir. Kazuha sigap. Gadis itu menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghapus ingatan sang penembak dan Shinichi yang tampak mendengar suara teriakan mereka berdua. Ketika Shinichi dan sang penembak masih berada di bawah pengaruh kekuatan, proses sebelum sebagian ingatan mereka hilang, Kazuha menarik Heiji ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

Gadis berambut hitam berlutut di sisi. Meski tahu luka itu akan tertutup dengan segera, Kazuha mempertanyakan kecemasan berlebih yang lahir di dalam dirinya. Tak sampai lima menit, luka tersebut telah raib, tidak meninggalkan secuil pun bekas. Saat itulah, Kazuha mulai menyadari, dia pun kini telah terbawa perasaan. Dia yang selama ratusan tahun lamanya tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh menggunakan perasaannya. Dia yang selama ini hanya berakting, kini merasa kecemasan sungguhan.

* * *

"KENAPA PERISTIWA ITU TIDAK DIMASUKKAN DALAM SEJARAH?" Kazuha mencengkeram kerah Shinichi, pemuda yang telah berhasil mengalahkan sebuah organisasi.

Detektif muda nomor satu itu menghalau tangan Kazuha, membuat tubuh Kazuha terdorong ke belakang bertabrakan dengan tubuh Heiji.

"Kazuha," sahut Heiji. Pemuda itu berusaha menenangkan Kazuha. Namun, tampaknya tidak berhasil. Gadis itu masih berapi-api meminta penjelasan. Gadis itu masih berusaha meyakinkan Shinichi untuk menguak peristiwa yang berhubungan dengan organisasi ke publik. Sayangnya, sang pemuda tidak mengubah pendiriannya.

Bahkan ketika Kazuha menemui Shinichi di malam hari, keputusan sang pemuda tetap tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Ini perdana mereka berdua tidak dapat menunaikan misi. Ini kali pertama usaha mereka selama ini tidak menuai hasil. Ini kali pertama, mereka akan tahu hukuman apa yang didapatkan bagi pencipta sejarah yang gagal.

* * *

Kazuha baru saja keluar dari kediaman Kudo ketika menemukan sosok Heiji tengah berjongkok menungguinya. Gadis itu tidak bisa menunjukkan raut kekecewaan. Dahinya berkerut dan senyuman ceria yang biasa hadir di wajahnya tersapu.

"Apa yang akan terjadi dengan kita setelah ini, Heiji?" Tanya sang gadis.

Heiji menelengkan kepala. Namun, dia memiliki satu janji untuk dirinya sendiri yang ingin dia tepati.

"Apa pun yang akan menimpa kita, aku akan melindungimu."

* * *

"HEIJI!" Kagura bangkit dari ranjang, mencoba menderapkan kaki ke sebuah kediaman.

Gadis berkuncir satu terkejut ketika tidak menemukan nama Heiji di kontak telepon. Gadis itu mampir ke kediaman Hattori dengan perasaan tak tentu, dengan kegelisahan bergemuruh.

"Heiji, siapa itu?"

Inikah yang terjadi jika pencipta sejarah gagal menciptakan sejarah? Mereka akan enyah? Heiji telah pergi? Kazuha menangis di hadapan Nyonya Hattori, menyesalkan kenapa dia dan Heiji harus memulai proyek ini. Seandainya tidak bekerja sama, Heiji mungkin masih hidup. Seandainya memikirkan rencana lain, mungkin Heiji masih berada di sini bersamanya.

"Kazuha?"

Kazuha menengadah. Gadis itu membekap mulutnya sendiri saat melihat sosok Heiji berdiri di depannya. Sang gadis melayangkan tatapan pada ibu Heiji yang disambut dengan tawa kecil.

"Aku bercanda. Heiji baru saja kusuruh membeli minuman di minimarket dua puluh empat jam."

Tangis sang gadis tidak serta-merta reda. Ada isakan yang masih membuat gadis itu tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tubuhnya beranjak, mendekap sosok Heiji, membuat sang pemuda yang menjadi objek dekapan panik bukan kepalang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kazuha menyadari hukuman bagi sang pencipta sejarah yang gagal menciptakan sejarah. Ingatan mereka tentang pencipta sejarah akan dihapus. Usia mereka tidak akan lagi mengalir dalam arus. Mereka akan hidup dalam kefanaan sebagai manusia biasa. Namun, itu jelas bukanlah hukuman terberat bagi mereka. Heiji dihukum demikian karena tidak secara sengaja membuat sejarah tidak bisa diciptakan. Kazuha sendiri mendapat hukumannya. Dia akan tetap hidup sebagai pencipta sejarah sampai kapan pun, bahkan sampai Heiji benar-benar tidak lagi berada di sisinya.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
